


Crayons and Sticky Fingers [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [161]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, De-Aged Steve Rogers, Fanart, Gen, Protective Avengers, Team Dad Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: The Avengers find themselves having to take care of little Steve when villain of the week de-aged him. The do they best they can, and are thankful that Steve is not a fussy kid.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark
Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [161]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036562
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Happy Steve Bingo 2019





	Crayons and Sticky Fingers [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Happy Steve Bingo 2019 prompt [“De-Ageing” [B4]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/187459640375/my-happy-steve-bingo-card-for-2019-d)

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
